wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blauer Drachenschwarm
thumb|384pxDer blaue Drachenschwarm ist der Hüter der Magie. Der Schwarm wurde bis zu dessen Tod von dem blauen Aspekt Malygos geführt. Sein Hort ist der Oculus in Nordend. Der blaue Drachenschwarm galt als ausgestorben, bis Krasus, Gemahl der Drachenkönigin Alexstraza in der Vergangenheit einige Eier retten konnte. Nach Malygos' Tod wurde Kalecgos zum neuen Aspekten auserwählt.Nach Todesschwinges Niederlage und dem Cataclysmus löste sich der Schwarm auf. Lebensweise Eigentlich galten die blauen Drachen nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen des Krieges der Ahnen als ausgestorben. Doch durch Krasus fand dieses schreckliche Ereignis nie statt. Er konnte nur wenige Eier retten und deshalb gab es nur sehr wenige blaue Drachen. Deshalb und gemeinsam mit ihrer zurückgezogenen Lebensweise (blaue Drachen leben gern versteckt in eisigen Gegenden wie Nordend) ging man lang davon aus. Erst nach der Vernichtung der Drachenseele zeigten sich wieder mehr blaue Drachen. Während der Erforschung der Magie,welche sie mit Begeisterung verfolgen, sind sie oft in der nähe von geheimnisvollen Orten zu sehen. In ihrer humanoiden Form nehmen sie alle möglichen Formen an um die magischen Arten und Gebräuche der verschiedenen Völker zu erforschen. Auch unterrichten sie oft in ihrer Tarnung Schüler anderer Spezies. Sie nehmen die für Drachen exotische Form der Gnome an. Sozialverhalten Wie alle anderen Drachenschwärme auch folgen die blauen Drachen ihrem Aspekt bedingungslos. Das führte sie leider in den Nexuskrieg. Ohne Aspekt teilte sich der Schwarm in zwei Gruppen auf. Zu Malygos' Zeiten wurde dieser verehrt und seiner Weisheit keinerlei Zweifel entgegen gebracht. Ihr Hort ist der Nexus und befindet sich im kalten Kontinent von Nordend. Denn die blauen Drachen lieben eisige Temperaturen. Zwar durch ihre titanische Aufgabe mit allen Schulen der Magie vertraut, ziehen sie doch die Kraft des Eises in ihren Zaubern und als Angriffsatem vor. Ebenfalls kann dieser Atem den mächtigsten Zauberer kraftlos machen und ihm seine Macht nehmen. Blaue Drachen sind in ihrem Verhalten in Sachen Revierfragen Tieren ähnlich. Sie wollen bei ihren Forschungen und Arbeiten nicht gestört werden, jeglicher Eindringling wird ausgelöscht. Geschichte Vor tausenden von Jahren lebten zahlreiche Drachenschwärme auf Azeroth.Der Rat der Titanen,das Pantheon wählte fünf mächtige Drachen und ihre Schwärme aus um wichtige Aufgaben zu übernehmen.Der Meister der Magie, Norgannon, wählte den blauen Wyrm Malygos und seinen Schwarm aus.Sie sollten die Magie im Auge behalten.Um seine Berufung ausführen zu können gab ihm der Titan das Arcanomicon,ein Verzeichnis mit allen Leylinien Azeroths. Krieg der Ahnen Einige Jahrtausende später wahren die Nachtelfen zur dominaten sterblichen Spezies Azeroths aufgestiegen.Einige von ihnen, die Hochgeborenen, hatten die arkane Macht des Brunnens der Ewigkeit angezapft.Mit der Magie auf ihrer Seite stiegen sie zur Herrscherkaste der Elfen auf.Die mächtigste von ihnen,Azshara, wurde sogar ihre Königin.Doch die Hochgeborenen beginnen einen Fehler: durch ihre Manipulation der Magie machten sie Sargeras von der brennenden Legion auf sich aufmerksam.Der verschlagene Dämon ließ sie glauben das sie es mit einem wohlwollenden Gott zu tun haben.Mit Hilfe der Elfen fiel die brennende Legion zm ersten Mal in Azeroth ein. Die fünf Drachenschwärme erkannten die Gefahr und verbündeten Sich. Malygos und der Aspekt des schwarzen Schwarms, Neltharion hatten an der Drachenseele gearbeitet.Mit ihrer Hilfe wollten Sie die Dämonenarmeen vernichten.Doch damit die Seele überhaupt an solche Macht kommt, muss jeder Drache jeden Schwarms einen Teil seiner Macht in die Seele geben, was sie auch taten, denn noch konnten die Drachen dem schwarzen Aspekten vertrauen. Doch ihr Vertrauen sollte bestraft werden, Neltharion wurde von den alten Göttern verdorben und zu ihrer Waffe gemacht, wie die Drachenseele.Alle Drachen hatte ihre Macht in dieses böse Artefakt gegeben, nur eben er nicht.Die Drachen ahnten nicht von dem Verlust und so brachen sie auf.Über dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit wollten sie die Dämonen stellen.Doch Neltharion setzte die Macht gegen seine Artgenossen ein, er zwingt sie unter seine Kontrolle, doch er rechnet nicht mit dem blauen Drachenschwarm, dieser kann sich dem Bann wiedersetzen,sie greifen an. Doch Neltharion setzt die Macht der Seele nun agressiver ein, viele blaue Drachen werden vernichtet, andere wie Malygos' Gefährtin Sindragosa, werden um die Welt geschleduert und sterben einen qualvollen Tod. Maylgos indessen flüchtet vom Schlachtfeld.Ohne die Drachen müssen die Nachtelfen allein kämpfen, können aber trotz schwerer Verluste siegen.Neltharion hatte sich zurückgezogen, die Macht der Drachenseele hatte ihn zerissen, als schwer gepanzertes Monster Todesschwinge versetzt er nun alles und jeden in Angst und Schrecken.Malygos zieht sich allein in ein Exil in Nordend zurück.Dort verfällt er immer weiter dem Wahnsinn. Korialstrasz und die blauen Dracheneier Durch einen Zeitportal wurde der Drachenmagier Krasus, Korialstrasz in die Vergangenheit geschleudert.Im Krieg der Ahnen reist er nach Nordend und findet die die verwaisten Eier der blauen Drachen auf.Mit seiner Magie rettet er zahlrieche Gelege.DIe blauen Drachen existieren wieder, auch wenn es nur wenige von ihnen gibt.Wie die anderen Drachenschwärme ist auch dieser Schwarm stark geschwächt, das Zeitalter der Drachen ist vorrüber. Kristallsangwald Der blaue Drachenschwarm hat sich nach Nordend zurückgezogen.In den eisigen Weiten beobachten Sie die Magien der Welt. In der Einsamkeit wachen sie über die letzte Ruhestätte der Drachen, die Drachenöde.Der schwarze Drachenschwarm hat geschworen alle anderen Drachenschwämre zu vernichten. Im künftigen Kristallsangwald treffen Gruppen beider Drachenschwärme aufeinander. In diesem schrecklichen Gemetzel setzen sterbende Blaue ihre Magie frei, so verändert sich der Wald. Als ein mächtiger blauer Drache einen mächtigen Spruch webt der die schwarzen Drachen versteinern soll, doch die umherschwirrende Magie stört den Zauber und so wird der ganze Wald kristalliesiert. Krieg der Sandstürme Anachronos, Sohn des Nozdormu ruft die anderen Schwärme um Hilfe an, die insektenartigen Sillithiden sind aus ihrer Stadt Ahn'Qiraj ausgebrochen und gefärden alles Leben. Der Hort und Brutplatz der bronzenen Drachen, die Höhlen der Zeit wurden bereits von den Insekten bedroht. Sollten die Nachtelfen scheitern sind auch die Brutplätze der anderen Schwärme in Gefahr. Die Aspekte senden darauf ihre mächtigsten Kinder und Erben in den Kampf. Malygos schickt Arygos in den Kampf. Nach der Versiegelung der Stadt, in der Arygos zurück bleibt, erhält Azuregos einen Splitter des Szepters der Sandstürme. Schlacht um Grim Batol thumb|248px|MalygosWie alle anderen Aspekte auch folgt Malygos dem Ruf Korialstraz' zusammen gegen Todesschwinge in den Kampf zu ziehen. Doch solange die Dämonenseele exestiert haben sie selbst zu dritt keine Chance. Durch die Hilfe des Menschenmagiers Rohnin kann die Seele vernichtet werden. Alexstraza kann ihren Quälern, den Orcs des Drachenmals entkommen und die Aspekte halten ihre Kräfte wieder. Sofort jagen sie dem schwarzen Drachen hinter her. Der dritte Krieg Die vier verbleibenden Schwärme haben sich geeinigt nicht am dritten Krieg teil zu nehmen. SIe wachen aber nach dessen Ende über den geschwächten Weltenbaum Nordrassil und über den verdorbenen Sonnenbrunnen. Die Geißel und die Reste der Legion sollen keinen Zugriff mehr auf diese Orte haben. World of Warcraft thumb|KalecgosIn WOW wachen die blauen noch immer über diese beiden mächtigen Orte. Auch in anderen magischen gefährliche Plätzen wie Ruinen der Hochgeborenen können sie bei ihrer Arbeit beobachtet werden. Der Sonnenbrunnen Kurz nach dem Abzug der Geißel hatte der rote Drache Korialstrasz als Borel getarnt die Essenz des Sonnenbrunnes extrahiert und in das Mädchen Avenna verwandelt. Kurz darauf ist der Verräter Dar'khan Drathir hinter ihr her. Zeitgleich erreicht der blaue Drache Kalecgos Quel'thalas.Er freundet sich und verliebt sich in Avenna.In einem wilden Abenteurer wird Dar'khan getötet, die Blutelfen unter Lor'themar Theron schwören Avennas Geheimnis zu wahren. Einige Jahre, nach dem Krieg in der Scherebenwelt greift die brennende Legion nach dem Sonnenbrunnen.Für mehr Macht hatte der Blutelfenprinz Kil'jaeden die Treue geschworen, dieser hatte ihn nach seiner Niederlage in der Festung der Stürme als Getriebener wiederbelebt. Im Sinne seines neues Herren überwältigen der Prinz die blauen Drachen die am Sonnenbrunnen wachen.Die Blutelfen und Dämonen wollen Kil'jaeden durch den Sonnenbrunnen nach Azeroth rufen. Die freien Völker haben sich unter dem Banner der Naaru zur Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne vereeint und die Invasion der Sonnenbrunneninsel,Quel'danas, begonnen.Auf der Terasse der Magister treffen sie auf Kalec,dieser hat begonnen die Vorkomnisse auf der Insel zu untersuchen, er zeigt den Helden was die Dämonen im Sonnenbrunnenplateau planen.Kael'thas stirbt kurz darauf in einem Kampf gegen diese Helden. Kalecgos reist weiter zum Sonnenbrunnenplateau und wird von einem Dämonen befallen.Er wird aber bald gerettet.Ein anderer blauer Drache,Madrigosa wird vom Grubenlord Brutallus geötet. Als Helden den Dämonen töten sickert dessen Blut in den Boden, als die Leiche das Blut aufnimmt verwandelt Sie sich in den Frostwyrim Teufelsruch.Sie wird aber erlöst.Als Helden dem halbbeschworenen Kil'jaeden gegenüberstehen, geben die baluen Drachen alles um ihn wieder in den Nether zu schießen. Kalecgos' Verlobte Tyrigosa reist in die Scherbenwelt.Sie hat von den Netherdrachen gehört und will sie erforschen.Zuvor hatte der blaue Drachenschwarm erfolgreich Netherdrachen davon abgehalten nach Azeroth zu reisen.Als Malygos die caoitsche Natur dieser Wesen sieht und versteht wird er von seinem Wahnsinn geheilt. Der Nexuskrieg Im laufe der Jahre ist Malygos zu dem Entschluss gekommen das Sterbliche die über die Magie gebieten nur Schaden anrichten und deshalb vernichtet werden müssen. Deshalb beginnt er systematisch damit die Magier zu töten und die Leylinien Azeroths mit der Hilfe des Arcanomicon in seinen Hort umzuleiten. Mit dieser Kraft verhext er seine Kinder mit Runen und beginnt Verräter der Sterblichen aufzunehemen. left|thumb|382pxEine Morddrohung an alle sterblichen Magier kann der Magierstaat von Dalaran nicht so einfach ignorieren zusammen mit den Wächtern des Lebens, die eine solche Drohung gegen ihre "Arbeit hören" den roten Drachenschwarm brechen sie gen Nordend auf. Das der Kreuzzug gegen Arthas gleichzeitig beginnt ist praktisch. So können die Kirin Tor gegen die Geißel und Malygos ziehen. Ihre Stadt nehmen sie direkt mit. Nach einem langen Krieg können die Abenteurer die meisten Leylinien von Malygos und seinen Schregen befreien und in dessen Hort eindringen. Neben zahlreicher Diener, Gefährtinnnen und Kindern stirbt auch der blaue Aspekt. Thrall: Drachendämmerung In Drachendämmerung ist der Streit um die Nachfolge Malygos' stark erhitzt: die Drachenschwärme haben den Wyrmruhtempel an den Schattenhammer verloren, der rote Aspekt Alexstrasza ist verbittert, da man animmt das Korialstrasz die Drachen verraten und zahlreiche Gelege vernichtet hat und Nozdormu ist verschwunden, und noch immer pocht Arygos darauf das er der beste Nachfolger für seinen Vater sei. Doch dann erreicht Thrall den Nexus.Er hat Nozdormu gefunden und erfahren das der Schattenhammerclan übles mit der Leiche eines chromatischen Drachen plant.Arygos hatte sich heimlich mit Todesschwinge verbündet, er soll als Aspekt den Schwarm aus der Welt führen, will ihn töten,Kalecgos heißt ihn wilkommen, der blaue Schwarm will helfen, doch erst muss er sich für einen neuen Aspekten entscheiden. Als die Konjunktion der beiden Monde Azeroths beginnt ist die Entscheidung gefallen: der neue Aspekt heißt Kalecgos. Arygos ist wütend, und hetzt Zwielichtdrachen auf den blauen Schwarm, doch die Angreifer sind dem neuen Aspekt nicht gewachsen, Arygos flüchtet schwer verwundet in das Auge der Ewigkeit, dort hatte sich seit Vater auch immer zum Grübeln zurückgezogen nun will er überlegen was er tun soll. Doch er macht nicht die Rechnung mit dem Schwarzmoor aus der anderen Zeitlinie, der blaue glaubt das der Mensch ihm helfen soll, doch es kommt zum Verrat, er ermordet ihn. Durch das Blut Malygos' Sohn wird die fokussierende Iris aktiviert, und mit ihrer Macht wird der tote Drache Chromatus wiedererweckt. Die blauen Drachen erkennen die Gefahr und fliegen mit den grünen,bronzenen und einigen roten einen vergeblichen Angriff.Man kommt zu der Erkentnis das nur die vereeinten Aspekte eine Chance gegen dieses Monster haben, selbst als Alexstrasza auf das Schlachtfeld kommt. Thrall nutzt seine Gaben als Schamane und erweckt die uralte Essenz der Aspekte die sie von den Titanen erhalten haben.So können sie das Monster töten und die Kultisten vertreiben.Die blauen Drachen nutzen eine von Malygos Schöpfungen um den Körper Chromatus' sicher zu verwahren. Drachenzorn,Tarecgosas letzte Ruhe Auch in World of Warcraft ist der Schwarm gespalten: die eine Gruppe um Kalecgos ist für die Freundschaft und Versöhnung mit den Völkern, die andere steht hinter Arygos der den Schwarm aus dem Weltgeschehen zurückziehen will.Es scheint kein Nachfolger für Malygos gefunden zu werden. Um diesem Streit endlich ein Ende zu machen entscheiden die blauen Drachen sich zu versammeln wenn die "Umarmung" stattfindet, ein Ereignis in dem beide Monde Azeroths übereinander stehen.Dort wollen sie einen neuen Aspekten finden. Doch in den Höhlen der Zeit endeckt Anachronos großes Unheil,er hat finstere Magie in der Nähe des Nexus gefunden, die die gesamte Zeremonie gefärden könnte.Im Zusammenhang mit dieser Endeckung hatte der bronzene eine dunkle Vision: Azeroth in Flammen.Also ruft er nach Helden aus den sterblichen Völkern.Die Agenten des brozenen Drachenschwarms bitten aber nur Helden um Hilfe die die größten Gefahren Azeroths getrotzt haben.Die Helden erhalten von Anachronos die Bitte beim Nexus nach dem Rechten zu sehen.Auf Koltarra angekommen werden sie von der Drachenlady Tarecgosa aufgefunden.Diese ist über die Frechheit des Sterblichen erbost die Insel gerade jetzt zu betreten.Dennoch hört sie sich die Geschichte des Sterblichen an, und glaubt ihm, sie hilft ihm dabei im Nexus eine Zeitloses Auge aufzustellen.In den Tiefen des Nexus finden sie jenen unheilvollen Riss den Anachronos gespürt hat, zahlreiche Zwielichtdrachen müssen besiegt werden.Auch endecken sie den Verrat Arygos' dieser holt sich gerade von Todesschwinge das Versprechen baluer Aspekt zu werden, auch nach der Stunde des Zwielichts, dazu soll Kalecgos getötet werden. Als dieser von diesem Vorhaben erfährt reist er nach Koltarra um die Sache zu untersuchen.Dort wird er von Agenten des Zwielichtdrachenschwarms angegriffen.Tarecgosa opfert sich um ihn zu retten.Mit Zutaten aus den Feuerlanden stellt er ein Gefäß für deren Seele her.So kann sie an der Abstimmung dennoch teilnehmen.Der blaue Drachenschwarm wählt Kalecgos zum neuen Aspekt, Arygos wird für seinen Verrat bestraft.Kalecgos will den Stab noch weiter für den Geist seiner Freundin ausbauen, doch dafür braucht er das Herz Ragnaros'.Als er dieses hat verbessert er den Stab und Taregosa macht ihm zu ihrem neuen Heim. Kampf gegen Todesschwinge Auch Kalecgos lädt die Drachenseele aus der Vergangenheit auf und opfert seine Macht um Todesschwinge zu vernichten. Tides of War Der blaue Drachenschwarm erkennt die große Gefahr die durch die fokussierede Iris besteht und will sie aus Nordend fortschaffen.Doch die Drachen werden von Schlächtern der Horde angegriffen und vernichtet.Garrosh Höllschrei will die schreckliche arkane Macht der Iris verwenden um Theramore zu vernichten, was ihm auch gelingt. Kalecgos war zu gegen als er den Verblieb der Iris und dem Verlust der Drachen zu klären.Er kann die wütende Jaina Prachtmeer davon abhalten Orgrimmar mit einer gewalitgen Flutwelle zu vernichten.Im Verlaufe dessen kommen sie als Paar zusammen. Durch die Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre haben die blauen Drachen beschlossen ihren Schwarm aufzulösen und getrennte Wege zu gehen. Kategorie:Blauer Drachenschwarm Kategorie:Drachenschwärme en:Blue dragonflight fi:Blue Dragonflight fr:Vol bleu pl:Blue Dragonflight